The Worst Sonic Fanfiction Ever
by Universe32
Summary: Another horrible Fanfiction! this is my First time making a Sonic fanficion, and it is Horrible... please don't read this! Bored-dom is bliss
1. Her name was Princess

"fozen time, open all the door and i wil-"

**FA-FUCKFUCKFUCK!**

***Gets out a gun and shots the t.v. repeeting-ly***

The Worst Sonic FanFiction Eveer

the festavel thing was under-way, it was like a bad rip off of super mario galexy, but the funny thing was, this game was made first.

everyone was singing about boats and hoes, the princess (being the dirty slut she was) was just waving and smiling like alittle bitch.

-*** * *** * *** *** * * SOUP *** * ****-

That guy in a cape gave the Princess (yes i'm calling her a princess becarse i don't know her name) a Stick with a fire on it, the princess was unimpressed by the stick.

"MY HAIR IS ON FIRE!"

the a giant ass Fire sweeped thought the city, killing everyone.

-MEANWHILE IN AN ALTERNATE DIMENSION!-

That guy in a cape gave the Princess (yes i'm calling her a princess becarse i don't know her name) a Stick with a fire on it, the princess bowed like a boos

"WeEk LiNk, sOn oF tEaInG, foR tHe Shit" she said in a princess voice.

and as she did, spirt energy (or what ever the Fuq it's called) Fwooped thought the City making everyone really hard, and most of them cum.

the Princess waved as Fireworks went on in the background (or some shit like that)

AND THEN THE FIREWORKS TURNED INTO EXPLOTIONS AND MISSLES AND SHIT AND MUFFINS AND FLYINF DISCO TURDS, HITTING THAT GROUND AT THE SPEED OF PIG AND KILL SOME STUFF.

Eggman flu from the sky landing Boss like in this Thing.

"DA EGG-DA EGG-DA EGG-" He shouted making his way out of the ship.

"I'v come here to obtain THE SAGA GENASUS from you, and to take the key to it's secrets." the Princess was scared of his bald-ness.

"YOU'RE DICK" teh princess grabed the SAGA GENASUS thight-ly, still scared of him not having any hair

THEN, out from noWhere, a twerlWind started, teh princess looked around trying to forget about his bold head, but still scared she looked for comefart

"YEAH, suck my dick" the Princess looked to see who said that ( and the thing who made the twirlwind), she gasped

"you... It can't be!"

EXPLOTIONS!

Sonic JUMED LOKE A BOOS, distroying the enamyz and proberbly killing some people just for the Fun of it.

Jumping down nexted to a robot on a clif, it Wobbled, sonic just kciked it slightly with his foot and it Died.

MOAR FUCKING EXPLOTIONS!

sonic rushed to his Dam-sell in Dis-tress and said "I'm Sonic!"

and with a smile he picked up the Princess "Sonic the Kidnapper!" he then DASHED off like a boos.

"ATTACK!" eggmand commanded as missles Came.

"!KCATTA" eggmans commanded as missles came rushing back into this anus.

The Princess GASPED as Sonic nerly got them both KILLED, but he wasn't in the mood for killing...

-PIECE OF SHIT TRANSSION-

Silver stood on a lone building, the owners where proberbly pissed.

the the sang alittle song

**IT'S DONEE~!**

**IT TOOK SO FUCKING LONG!1!1!1!**

***cought***

**anyway...**

**i'm bored as fuck, MAKING THE NEXT CHAPTER~! :D**

**Thanks go to YouTubePoop: the Worst Sonic Fanfiction Ever**

**By Captpan6**

**if you like this then go watch his shit**

**NOW.**


	2. She was a Biatch

The Worst Sonic FanFiction Ever

Sonic took the robots head off, WITH HIS FOOT!

and the kicked everyone in the face

"Sonic, Take this!" the princess was captured my eggmans Ginat Cock, the thought the Emerald to Sonic with her Free hand.

it landed on Sonic's face, and it Stayed there FOREVEER!

Eggman did alittle dance

"I'll Rescue you!" he shouted the emerald still attacted to his face.

"No."

Sonics heart was then stone

**-mother fucking later-**

"we maybe not th-WE MAY NOT KNOW IT" Tails said with HERPY SERP on his face..

**"hay mario, how come his lips ain't moving when the talks?"**

**"maybe he's been watching to much My Little Pony..."**

**(crappy jokes are allways funny! :D DON'T HIT ME!)**

"Craww~!" Tails Fwooped his arms around

"i'm so glad that you came"

***spits drink out***

***spits drink in***

Sonic and the Princess where flololicing on a Windows screen.

Sonic put the Princess down and stoped raping her.

he waved his finger and a butterfly sat on his nose, Sonic looked at it Serpized

**-*BUZZT*-**

Sonic picked up the Princess and jumped

"you where the biggist weeb" silver said floating.

"You're Ass Will Distroy The World!"

"No" sonic replyed and then Silver got out his AWESOME hand and Sonic when VOOM and he started floating upWARDS.

it wasn't that bad for about 30 seconds and then Sonic died dew to No Air In Spaced!

sonic fell face face first onto the pavement gasping for air like a...well... you know what i meen...

Silver then made Sonic hump a stone wall BACKWARDS!

**-NEXT-**

"it's most Definely a trap" tails said waggin his finger and looking back at his friends.

"HIT ME!"

and then Eggman hit tails

the sonic Heros where trapped in a time portal machine from an underwater Volaco lab IN SPACE!

**SPPPAAAACCCCEEEEEEEE~!**

**"where is the SALAMI prototiype?" Princess GASPED, the Samlami as a machine to make plessure (*cought cought* butsex) moar plessure **

**the team waved there arms and hands as they got Driffted up to the Hol**

**and a Samali appered to take there place.**

**AND THEN EGGMAN ATE THEM**

**(lol jk)**

**Eggaman laughted like an evil terd and the sonic team landed in some place on there heads.**

**"oh shit" rouged said looking at the new-cummers**

**"ok shadow, it looks like we need to work toget-" and then Shadow got out his gun and shot sonic 57 times in the chest**

**-lol jk, sonic can't die like that!-**

"WEENIE"

"NES"

**-sonic then when thought some horriftying things... you can gess what happed if you want...-**

**well i gess thats the 2end chapter done~!**

**i don't own sonic so don't rape me~! =7=**


End file.
